In a state of RESIDENT EVIL
by scriptedZombie
Summary: IN A STATE OF RESIDENT EVIL is a Character-Bio story that follows the trials and tribulations of certain survivors of the first in many undead apocalyptic attacks.
1. Author's Introduction

IN A STATE OF RESIDENT EVIL is a Character-Bio story that follows the trials and tribulations of certain survivors of the first in many undead apocalyptic attacks.

All characters, and main plot points, are that of and owned by CAPCOM.

Please join the conversation and review/follow me and this Fan-Fiction for a sustained story continuation.

"THIS FAN-FICTION CONTAINS SCENES  
OF EXPLICIT VIOLENCE AND GORE."


	2. 01 Sherry Birkin & Rebecca Chambers

**IN A STATE OF RESIDENT EVIL**

**SHERRY BIRKIN & REBECCA CHAMBERS**

October 7th, 2012, 3:50pm: Raccoon City, Daylight. We're in the midst of silence before the moment inside of mid-afternoon; the moment where life takes its second breath for the day. First, is at sunrise. You awake, and give thanks for another opportunity to guide your footsteps through life. No prejudice. No judgment. Walking the streets of Raccoon City made you feel like you could become what society needed you to be, at great ease.

"_School teacher? No problem!"_ Just like a living commercial.

"I am Raccoon City." "I AM Raccoon City!" concluded some political commercial announcement, playing in the window of a lavish boutique. There were a group of teenage girls, who were skipping school to admire some prom dresses for this season's cycle.

East Raccoon High, 3:59pm: only seconds until life was scheduled to flood the silent suburban neighborhood. And just as expected, the school bell rang, and the rush of the high school crowd began to break onto the sidewalks and streets, welcoming a weekend of excitement. Students began planning parties, promoting bon-fires, discussing prom duties, and even fantasizing about certain sexual escapades. Sherry Birkin was a student above all the bustle. Unlike the rest, she still gripped tightly to the respect of her parents, and what they asked of her. Due to their strict working schedules, most nights they were kept away from her and her from them. Mostly the latter – at least that's how Sherry felt, though, she understood that it was a necessary sacrifice to make if they wished to continue to live a well-kept lifestyle. Parents work hard in order to provide, and work even harder to be able to reap the benefits later.

Her walk home wasn't unusual. As she passed groups of the upperclassman, she slowly drifted into mental visualization of some odd heckling scenarios. In reality, she was very much ahead of her fellow wit, and kind. Maturity is earned through experience, and all Sherry had was experience to go upon. Even in elementary school, adolescence was never a true goal of hers, as her upbringing was moving by very quickly and intelligently through strict schooling. The only source of joyful mental grip she had was the love and great guidance of her nanny, Wendy Muller.

Wendy was a calm soul, and a veterinarian. She and Sherry shared a mutual respect for animals. In the eyes of Sherry Birkin, Wendy could possibly be considered a hero, with the numerous lives of pets she's rescued and sheltered over their years together. Outside the impeccable Birkin family abode, Wendy awaited her arrival, giving her the biggest hug. "Enjoy your walk?" she asked.

"It was nice." Sherry spoke through a glistening frame of teeth.

"You know I was thinking an outside dinner wouldn't be such a horrible Friday night idea."

"Like a picnic?" her voice grew rather excited.

Wendy nods. "Make sure that you look your best, _My Queen_."

"Always do."

Meanwhile: 4:36pm, Raccoon City Hospital – Rebecca Chambers sprints at great lengths behind a stretcher that's being towed down the long lime-encrusted corridor. Her next patient: Boris Manson – born October, 17th 1959, is in critical condition. Rapid fire coughing fits follow his deep and guttural screams. _What's happened to him?_ Is all she could think in the immediate seconds to follow. At first glance, there were no obvious wounds along his torso of mid-section. All the pain must rest on the inside.

Deep within the depths of its marvelously pale marble walls, the Raccoon City Hospital was in a state of serine. Rebecca Chambers: a student nurse – found it strange that such a day could exist in this emotionally deprived structure. Her last patient was the most action she's seen in the few months she's been here. She had mostly been a student volunteer along with her multiple service groups, but this was the first time she had dealt with a patient as a Floor SN (Student Nurse), no group in tow - A big moment and responsibility in such a kingdom hospital. This and the R.C.P.D. precinct were the prized eye gazers of Raccoon City, both with architectural heartbeats that pounded the everyday eye. These buildings would surely keep an audience talking during the commercial break.

Rebecca did not share these emotions. Even as a student, she took her positions very seriously.

"Hey Becca, do you mind?" asked a fellow Floor SN, as she frantically waved her into an office room.

"What's with the lunatic fingers?" she chuckled.

"It's him! The new Resident Doctor!" the student pointed across the way.

Rebecca's eyes met the thick frame of a maturely suited Billy Coen. He wore a slick set of black denim jeans, complete with a stiffly woven vest, and white button up.

"Just your type."

"Just my type." agrees the student.

Billy turns to meet his eyes with Rebecca's. The hazy student takes immediate notice, and slams the door between them.

"Are you out of your mind? That was supposed to be my crush!"

"I'm sorry. Did I do something wrong?" Rebecca asked, sorely confused.

"Of course you did! You got him to look at you first. Now he won't be interested in anyone else before he talks to you." says the student, shaking her fists at the ground.

She still didn't understand. "What do you mean?"

"You're now his first familiar face."

Rebecca wasn't so sure how to accept that. Nothing about Billy attracted her. He just seemed like any other person from her school that would pass her by and mumble something crude about her under his breath. The girl didn't have anything to worry about, as far as she was concerned, but the hazy student felt opposite.

Later in the evening, as Rebecca's shift was coming to a close: in the break room, a slew of more political commercials were draping the corridors of silver screens. "I am Raccoon City!" "I AM Raccoon City!" Everything was repetitive. Rebecca was resting on a golden ottoman off to the side, paying her surroundings no mind. Billy entered from the furthest door. She still took no obvious notice. He saw her and stopped. He knew she was the same girl from before; _a familiar face_.

Suddenly he began to contemplate how to approach her. Do I keep my distance as I make myself known? Or should I knock on a neighboring wall for a specially warned effect?

"I know you're there, so you can relax. Seems like you're overthinking." she spoke lightly, making humor of the silent awkwardness.

"Is it that obvious?"

"A bit."

Billy was certainly smoother once the ice was broken, although, he still tried really hard to focus on the right words. "My name's Billy – Billy Coen - new transfer from Halleran General."

"Well Billy from Halleran General, I'm Rebecca Chambers, your first familiar face." she smiled.


End file.
